digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Playing Games
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) January 9, 2000 (En:) March 25, 2000 |continuity= }} MetalSeadramon is defeated, and the group enter the nearby forest, where the next Dark Master, Puppetmon, has prepared a little game for the kids. Synopsis escapes 's grip when rams him. Whamon is then destroyed by MetalSeadramon, just before WarGreymon finishes him off by drilling through him. With the Dark Master destroyed, the ocean begins to reassemble itself, and the group decide what to do next. Tai is ready to move on, unaware that everybody else is coming to terms with the loss of some good Digimon allies. After a while, they head into the nearby forest, and into 's territory. Shortly after entering Puppetmon's forest, Kari begins hearing a sound that apparently no one else can hear, though Tai just tells her to stay with the rest of the group. Puppetmon instantly begins dragging them to his mansion in the forest on a hidden conveyer belt, so the group hide in the trees. However, he splits them up using identical figurines on a special map. After he's done messing around with them, he approaches T.K. and Matt, who are without their Digimon. T.K. agrees to 'play' with Puppetmon so that Matt is spared, and after a game of hide-and-seek in Puppetmon's mansion, T.K. manages to trick him so he can explore his mansion a bit more. Meanwhile, Kiwimon, one of Puppetmon's servants, is holding up the others from rescuing T.K., but he is easily beaten by Sora's Digimon causing Matt to turn on Sora because T.K could have been found with Kiwimon. T.K. finds Puppetmon's map of the forest and a remote control for the conveyer belts, amongst other things, and he destroys it all. He then escapes the mansion and finds the others. When T.K was being praised by Tai and the others, Matt changes his expression, from relieved to sad, and leaves the group without any explanation. When Puppetmon sees that some of his toys, the ones used to control the DigiDestined, are destroyed, he vows he'll get revenge on T.K. Featured characters (1) |c4= * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (19) * (21) * (22) |c5= * (1) *' ' (18) * (24) |c6= * (19) * (22) |c7= * (17) }} Note: English dub appearances differ from original. See dubbing changes. Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Note: English dub differs from original. See dubbing changes. Quotes "Next time you decide you want to rule the waters, do everybody a favor and take a bubble bath instead!" :—'Kabuterimon' as MetalSeadramon dies. "We miss our friends who have fought alongside of us! Not everyone has ice running through their veins like you do!" :—'Matt' venting his anger at Tai's insensitive attitude. "I just know they're all thinking about me. That's why no one's talking." :—'Joe' being paranoid again after Matt's little hissy-fit at Tai. "If these kids take any longer to get here, I will develop wood rot!" :—'Puppetmon' is a bit impatient. Matt: "I think it's over." T.K.: "But now we're separated from everyone else." Matt: "Don't worry. We'll be alright without the others, especially Tai." T.K.: "Huh?" Matt: "T.K.?" T.K.: "Yeah?" Matt: "Just stick close to me, and I'll protect you, no matter what happens." T.K.: "Listen, Matt. The only reason we got this far is because we worked as a team. Each one of us has played a part along the way in keeping us together including Tai" Matt: "But I..." T.K.: "And I don't need you to protect me all the time either. If you haven't noticed, I've grown up a lot. I've fought alongside you guys since the beginning and I've always held my own." Matt: "T.K., that's not what I meant. What I -- what I wanted to say was..." T.K.: "What?" Matt: pushing everyone away. :—Matt's overprotectiveness towards T.K. is tearing their relationship apart. Joe: "Agh!" Kari: "Joe, what's wrong?" Joe: "My stomach!" Kari: "What's wrong, does it hurt?" Joe: "No, I'm just doing this 'cause it's fun!" Kari: "Joe!" :—Voodoo makes Joe get sarcastic. Matt: "T.K., are you all right?" T.K.: "I guess so. But I felt like something was tickling me and I couldn't stop laughing. I wonder if there's something wrong with me." Matt: "Are you sure you're not hurt?" T.K.: "Hey! Stop being so worried about me! I told you before that I know how to take care of myself!" Matt: "Okay!" :—T.K. vents his frustration with Matt's overprotective attitude. Matt: "No! First we find T.K., then we'll fight your war!" Gabumon: "Right, Matt. Gabumon warp digivolve to... Huh?" Matt: "It won't glow!" Gabumon: What's going on Matt? How come I can't digivolve?"'' :—Matt and Gabumon are shocked when their Friendship fails them. "I don't get it. He and Gabumon were there a second ago. They've vanished! Here we go again!" :—'Joe' does not want a repeat of what just happened with the voodoo dolls, but Matt and Gabumon are nowhere in sight. Other notes de:T.K. wird erwachsen